


Продолжай целовать меня

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Cute, Drunk Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Они подъезжали к остановке Лэнса.- Ты пойдешь к Ханку в среду? - Лэнс спрашивает, собирая все свои вещи. Кит на него оглядывается.- Пока не знаю, - он опускает взгляд.Лэнсу хочется молить Кита, чтобы тот пришел. Но это будет слишком палевно, верно же?- Ладно, - он нажимает кнопку остановки. - Тогда увидимся.Лэнс целует Кита в щеку и встает, выходя из автобуса и направляясь вниз по улице к их с Ханком квартире.Только час спустя он наконец-то понимает, что же он натворил.





	Продолжай целовать меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Kissing Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908246) by [RinHaruismyOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP). 



> милой квикс
> 
>  
> 
> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7237992)

— Профессор Восс хочет, чтобы эссе были закончены к четвергу, — стопка бумаг была брошена на колени Лэнса, и парень не мог не простонать, грустно поднимая взгляд на Кита, возвышающегося над ним с собранными в маленький хвостик волосами и в своей любимой красной куртке, обвязанной вокруг его торса из-за теплой погоды.  
  
— Но вечеринка Ханка вечером в среду, — Лэнс хныкает, вставая с места, чтобы пропустить Кита к сидению у окна, и усаживается обратно. — Когда же я все успею?  
  
Кит просто смотрит на него.  
  
— Сегодня пятница, — он совсем не впечатлен ранним заявлением Лэнса. — У тебя есть почти целая неделя.  
  
— Но я же буду  _занят_ делами, — Лэнс отвечает, на что Кит качает головой.  
Автобус начинает двигаться, и Лэнс успевает подхватить бумаги до того, как они соскальзывают у него с колен.  
  
— А это для чего? — он указывает на листы.  
  
Кит бросает на стопку взгляд, а затем поворачивается к окну.  
  
— Конспекты. С лекций, которые ты пропустил. Восс дал довольно жирный намек, что материал с лекций будет в финальном экзамене.  
  
— О, — Лэнс удивленно выдыхает. — Спасибо.  
  
Кит пожимает плечами, но больше ничего не говорит, и Лэнс решает, что это идеальная возможность, чтобы просто рассмотреть парня поближе. Его руки с выставленными на показ мускулами в этой черной футболке с коротким рукавом, которая почти постоянно бывает в мечтах Лэнса о парне; его глаза, меняющие цвет от темно-синего до фиолетового и всегда сосредоточенные, что бы он не делал; его губы, сейчас упрямо сжатые в узкую линию, что кажется Лэнсу очаровательным. Вечный хмурый вид Кита — то, что всегда его веселит.  
  
Они подъезжают к остановке Лэнса.  
  
— Ты пойдешь к Ханку в среду? — Лэнс спрашивает, собирая все свои вещи. Кит на него оглядывается.  
  
— Пока не знаю, — он опускает взгляд.  
  
Лэнсу хочется молить Кита, только чтобы тот пришел. Но это будет слишком палевно, верно же?  
  
— Ладно, — он нажимает кнопку остановки. — Тогда увидимся.  
  
Лэнс целует Кита в щеку и встает, выходя из автобуса и направляясь вниз по улице к их с Ханком квартире.

*~*~*

Только час спустя он наконец-то понимает, что же он натворил.

*~*~*

— Ханк! — Лэнс взвизгивает, стучась в дверь ванной, за которой слышится работающий душ. — Ханк, я совершил ошибку!  
  
Вода выключается почти сразу же, а секунду спустя голова Ханка появляется из-за двери.  
— Что? — он пыхтит с широко распахнутыми глазами. — Что случилось?  
  
— Ханк, это ужасно! — страдальчески стонет Лэнс.  
  
— Подожди немного, — Ханк ненадолго исчезает, появляясь с полотенцем вокруг бедер, и ведет Лэнса к кровати. — Что такое? Что-то с твоей семьей? Пидж? Что-то случилось?  
— Я, — Лэнс сглатывает, — я поцеловал Кита в щеку.  
  
Ханк недолго буравит его взглядом, а потом дает легкий подзатыльник.  
  
— Ау! — Лэнс протестует, пока Ханк закатывает глаза.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты заставил меня волноваться из-за  _этого_! — Ханк плюхается на кровать.  
  
— Ханк, это серьезно! Что я натворил?  
  
Ханк тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Как он отреагировал? — на это Лэнс краснеет.  
  
— Я, э, я не знаю, — он отводит взгляд в сторону. — Я вышел из автобуса сразу после  _этого_ , а понял, что сделал, только сейчас.  
  
Ханк бурчит что-то себе под нос, но все что вылавливает Лэнс это «безнадежный» и «будет моей смертью». И это почти задевает чувства Лэнса.  
  
— Думаешь, мне стоит ему написать? — Лэнс задумчиво прикусывает губу. — Сказать ему… сказать, что это была шутка?  
  
— Лэнс, послушай, — Ханк садится лицом к своему другу, — ты вкрашился в Кита… как давно именно?  
  
— Десять месяцев, — моментально отвечает Лэнс.  
  
— Десять месяцев, это примерно с вашей первой встречи. Может, самое время рискнуть?  
Лэнс бледнеет.  
  
— От этой идеи у меня, вон, коленки трястись начинают. Другие предложения?  
  
Ханк вновь вздыхает с ощущением, будто бы он постарел на десяток лет за последнюю пару минут.  
  
— Ладно, тогда не говори ничего. Сделай вид, что все в порядке. Если он об этом заговорит первым, то скажи, что ты и со мной ведешь себя точно так же, идет? А если не заговорит, то тебе повезло, — он задумчиво оглядывает своего товарища. — Правда, тебе придется рано или поздно ему все рассказать, Лэнс, — голос Ханка в этот раз тихий и нежный.  
  
Лэнс нервно смеется.  
  
— Нет, я не могу. Он посмотрит на меня своим серьезным хмурым взглядом и даст от ворот поворот, это я знаю наверняка. А ты, в свою очередь, знаешь, что я не лажу с отказами, — он замолкает, — но спасибо, Ханк.  
  
— Все нормально, — улыбается Ханк, — и если это поможет, то я совсем не думаю, что он тебя отвергнет, — Лэнс улыбается на это в ответ.  
  
— Спасибо, Ханк. Но тебе пришлось это сказать, — Ханк качает головой с улыбкой на лице.  
  
Той ночью Лэнсу потребовалось несколько часов, чтобы заснуть, потому что в его голове все продолжали мелькать возможные ответы и реакции Кита на поцелуй.

*~*~*

Когда же Кит реагирует на поцелуй, то это совсем не та реакция, которую ожидал Лэнс. Сегодня полдень вторника, и они вновь едут на автобусе после лекций. Они подъезжают к остановке Лэнса, и Лэнс встает с места, готовясь к выходу, когда Кит хватает его за рукав куртки. Лэнс оборачивается, но Кит смотрит в сторону. Он очень точно  _не_  смотрит на Лэнса, а переводит взгляд на что угодно вокруг с краснеющими щеками; и это заставляет сердце Лэнс пропустить удар, а щеки вспыхнуть в ответном румянце.  
  
— Эм, — отвечает Кит и замолкает. Он просто, замешкавшись, подносит к своему лицу руку и указательным пальцем пару раз постукивает по щеке, упрямо прожигая в полу дыру взглядом.  
  
Лэнс на секунду замирает с неожиданно подскочившим пульсом, а затем широко улыбается. Кит такой… милый. Лэнс наклоняется, быстро чмокает парня в щеку, на секунду встречаясь с ним взглядом, и вылетает из автобуса, оставшийся путь идя вприпрыжку.

*~*~*

— Но, Ханк, что это  _значит_?  
  
— Спи уже, Лэнс.

*~*~*

— Так ты идешь сегодня? — Лэнс падает на соседнее с Китом сидение, тяжело дыша после погони за автобусом.  
  
— Смотря как пойдет, — Кит не поднимает взгляда от своей книги.  
  
— Пойдет что? — Лэнс подталкивает на продолжение.  
  
— Ты написал свое эссе?  
  
Лэнс стонет, когда осознание его положения до него доходит.  
  
— Черт!  
  
— Тогда нет.  
  
— Я его сделаю. До вечеринки. Тогда ты придешь? — Лэнс молит его совсем чуточку, и Кит поворачивается, встречаясь с ним взглядом и проверяя, насколько парень искренне это говорит.  
  
— Если ты все напишешь, я приду. Но мне нужно доказательство.  
  
— Твое желание для меня закон, — Лэнс широко лыбится. — Ты не пожалеешь. Ханк делает лучшие закуски, а Пидж притаскивает лучшие колонки.  
  
— Эссе, МакКлейн, — ему напоминают, но Лэнс продолжает улыбаться. Он целует теплую щеку Кита без всякой подсказки, когда выходит на своей остановке.

*~*~*

Лэнс отправляет эссе Киту ровно за тридцать четыре минуты до начала вечеринки, попутно отсылая копию эссе на электронную почту профессору. Он немного волнуется, хватит ли ему времени приготовиться до того, как придут гости; быстро наносит увлажняющий крем, консилер и приправляет все это черной подводкой на внутреннем веке. Он проводит почти пятнадцать минут в раздумьях о том, что же ему надеть, и, в итоге, спускается вниз через пять минут после начала вечеринки в кроп-топе и шортах. Пока что пришла только Пидж, притащив с собой колонки.  
  
Когда приезжает Кит, квартира уже забита пьяными и танцующими молодыми людьми. Лэнс замечает его и машет рукой, удивленный тем, насколько некомфортно чувствует себя Кит.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке? — Лэнс перекрикивает музыку, когда Кит подходит ближе.  
  
— Нормально, — Кит отвечает, а после вздрагивает. — Прости. Я не часто хожу на тусовки.  
  
— Без проблем, — Лэнс разворачивается, чтобы достать неоткрытую бутылку пива.  
  
Когда он поворачивается обратно, глаза Кита широко открыты, и Лэнс видит, как его наряд оглядывают. Он внутренне усмехается.  
  
— Хочешь? — он протягивает бутылку, начиная смеяться, когда Кит немного подпрыгивает от неожиданного прерывания его наблюдений.  
  
— Конечно, — Кит берет бутылку в руки.  
  
Час спустя Кит пьян. Лэнс же чуть подвыпивший — ему, что удивительно, хватило дальновидности позаботиться о своей завтрашней лекции в девять утра; и сейчас он наблюдал за ужасно, так ужасно, танцующим вместе с Ханком и Шей Китом, который абсолютно не понимал свою третьеколесную роль. Но Ханк и Шей явно не против, танцуя вместе с ним и посмеиваясь над его несуществующим чувством ритма. Когда Кит уходит от них и подходит к нему с предложением потанцевать, Лэнс долго не раздумывает.  
  
Кит машет руками, не двигая бедрами, и держит глаза закрытыми, прислушиваясь к музыке, а когда Лэнс кладет руки ему на талию, его глаза сразу же распахиваются. Внутри Лэнс одержимо задается вопросом о правильности всего это, мысленно крича  _отмена, отмена_ , но снаружи он улыбается, слишком поглощенный вниманием Кита, чтобы думать рационально.  
  
— Все зависит от плавности движений, — Лэнс притягивает парня к себе поближе, направляя его бедра и тело, и они  _так близко_. Лэнс чувствует дыхание Кита на своем плече, видит эти темные серьезные глаза, которые были сейчас полуприкрыты и  _близко_. Голова неожиданно начинает пьяно кружиться, но это не проделки алкоголя.  
  
Эти губы близко, и бедра двигаются в такт его бедрам тоже в такой близи.  
  
Слишком близко. Кит пьян.  
  
С этой мыслью Лэнс отскакивает назад, паникуя. Кит выглядит потеряно, растеряно и так, будто он вот-вот расплачется, и это заставляет Лэнса запаниковать еще больше.  
  
Он целует парня в щеку.

*~*~*

  
  
В ту ночь Кит спит на диване — Лэнс не хотел, чтобы тот шел домой в одиночку и на нетрезвую голову. Когда Лэнс просыпается, то готовит кофе для них двоих, зная, что Ханк не проснется еще час-другой. Кит, однако, обычно рано встает и точно не захочет пропустить нужный автобус.  
  
— Утра, соня, — Лэнс пропевает, заходя в гостиную. Его встречает стон, раздающийся от кучки конечностей, одеял и подушек с торчащей с одной из сторон черной макушкой.  
  
— Уходи, — ворчит Кит, постепенно появляясь из-под одеял.  
  
— Да, конечно, — Лэнс ставит кружку Кита на столик неподалеку.  
  
Кит замечает кружку и его хмурый взгляд чуть ослабляется, пока он с трудом принимает сидячее положение. Когда Кит выпивает кофе, то он кажется в чуть лучшем расположении духа; Лэнс сидит в другом кресле, попивая свой собственный напиток.  
  
— Извини, — Кит массирует свою голову, — я вчера немного перепил, — он краснеет, и Лэнс резко понимает, что Кит помнит, что случилось прошлой ночью.  
  
— Эм, — он прочищает горло, — не волнуйся. Ты явно был не так плох, как Пидж, когда она в первый раз напилась.  
  
— О? — Кит улыбается.  
  
— Она танцевала на столе, — Лэнс отвечает, улыбаясь от воспоминания. — А потом она нашла микрофон — это была караоке-ночь, я замечу, — и начала рэпом зачитывать химические уравнения.  
  
Кит смеется и вздрагивает.  
  
— Сколько сейчас времени? — Лэнс бросает взгляд на часы.  
  
— Восемь пятнадцать, — Кит на это сутулится.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — его голос звучит смиренно и печально.  
  
— Я провожу тебя, — быстро предлагает Лэнс.  
  
У двери Кит поворачивается лицом к Лэнсу, выглядя очень взволнованно.  
  
— Спасибо, — он отвечает, отводя взгляд и поднимая его обратно на Лэнса, а затем узнаваемо и знакомо постукивает по своей щеке. Лэнс широко улыбается и наклоняется к нему, но в последнюю секунду Кит поворачивает голову, и губы Лэнса встречаются с губами Кита, и они целуются, правда целуются.  
  
Если Лэнс замирает от шока и удивления, то потом он этого не вспоминает. Все, о чем он может думать, это  _«Кит»_  и  _«это действительно происходит»_ , а все, что он может делать — это голодно целовать в ответ чужие губы. Они потрескавшиеся и немного сухие, но это  _Кит_ , и этот поцелуй идеален в своей неидеальности.  
  
Когда они отрываются друг от друга, то обнаруживают одинаковые румянцы на щеках и зацелованные губы.  
  
— Спасибо, — Кит шепчет еще раз, проводя рукой по щеке Лэнса, и уходит, повернувшись напоследок только чтобы помахать на прощание.  
  
— Увидимся! — кричит Лэнс с вернувшимся голосом и, когда Кит скрывается из поля зрения, закрывает дверь, тяжело на нее наваливаясь, и прикладывает пальцы к губам улыбаясь.  
  
Теперь он с нетерпением ждет их следующей совместной автобусной поездки.


End file.
